Lo que no ves
by Selenya Black
Summary: Defendemos la verdad creyendo que es lo correcto, mas algunas veces no somos capaces de verla cuando la tenemos delante de nuestros ojos. Hipócritamente, solo vemos lo que realmente queremos ver. Regalo de cumpleaños para Nortia.


Bueno, este _One Shot_ es el regalo de cumpleaños para mi queridísima**_ Nortia_**, que cumple 15 añitos este 28 de Marzo. _**Nortia**_, que decirte que no sepas ya… te quiero muchísimo (eso ya lo sabes), te doy mil gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites. Solo me queda una cosa…

**¡Felicidades!**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los escenarios, hechizos, personajes y demás pertenecen a . La trama de este fic, así como las personalidades de los personajes de la tercera generación y todo lo que no reconozcáis es mío (y de _**Nortia**_ xD).

**Aviso:**No concedo autorizaciones a terceras personas para publicar o traducir mis fics. Ni bajo mi nombre, ni bajo el de otro, ni aunque digan que es mía. Yo solo publico en Fanfiction, así que si veis alguno de mis fics publicado en otra página que no sea esta, avisadme por PM. ¡Recordad que nadie tiene derecho a publicar vuestras historias por vosotros y llevarse ese mérito!

* * *

**Lo que no ves**

_El amor es algo que se mete debajo de la piel y te quema. No lo ves, pero está ahí. No ves sus consecuencias, no ves sus efectos, no ves lo que provoca ni tampoco ves los pumpikers revolotear en tu estómago._

_El amor es lo que ilumina el mundo y nuestros corazones._

_El amor no lo ves, pero está._

* * *

El tiempo transcurría lentamente para los alumnos que se encontraban dentro del aula, haciéndose de rogar por que la clase terminará de una vez. El profesor, ignorando las caras de aburrimiento que le dirigían, siguió explicando apasionadamente cada uno de los acontecimientos que sucedieron en la historia del mundo mágico.

En la segunda fila, en los pupitres que daban a la ventana, un chico de ojos verdes giraba pasmosamente su pluma de escribir. Hacía ya rato que había dejado de atender a lo que decía su profesor de Historia de la magia. Podía con otras asignaturas, desde transformaciones hasta las complicadas clases de Pociones, pero esa era una cruz para todo el que preciara no dormirse en clase, puesto que les era prácticamente imposible. Soltó su pluma con cuidado y dirigió la mirada al pergamino abierto que había sacado al principio de la clase. Salvo por los garabatos y los circulitos sin sentido estaba como entes, en blanco, sin ninguna anotación acerca de lo que el profesor había explicado. Pero eso le daba igual, luego le pediría los apuntes a su prima, que siempre estaba atenta a cada una de las clases que daban. Bueno, por lo que parecía había estado atenta a todas menos a esa, ya que ni siquiera había sacado sus materiales y tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar del techo, pensando en quién sabe qué cosas. Frustrado, Albus suspiró con fuerza e intento adivinar en qué pensaba Rose. Ella era la única que atendía en la clase del profesor Binns, aquel fantasma aburrido que a todos les hacía caer en el sopor. A todos menos a ella, que siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharle, y resultaba muy raro que lo dejará de hacer de repente. Volvió a suspirar, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina habitual en aquella clase. Decidido, giró la cabeza al pupitre de al lado para cotillear un poco en lo que no le incumbía.

—Rose —susurró Albus. Le sirvió de poco, puesto que su prima no daba señales de haberlo escuchado— Rose —volvió a llamar. Nada— ¡Rose!

La aludida por fin se dio cuenta que alguien la reclamaba en este planeta, pero al parecer no fue la única. El profesor los miró con el ceño fruncido y tras un murmullo de Albus parecido a un _lo siento_ volvió a reanudar su apasionante lección.

—Dime —habló por fin la chica.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó Albus intentando disimular su curiosidad.

—¿A mí? A mí no me pasa nada.

—¿En serio? —su primo la miró incrédulo. Ella ya sabía que no le podía mentir a Albus, sobre todo si este era un metomentodo que la conocía a la perfección y que nunca se daba por vencido— Nunca antes te había visto tan interesada en el techo como hasta ahora.

—Y yo nunca antes te había visto tan cotilla como hasta ahora. Te pareces a la abuela.

—_Touché_ —concedió Albus mirándola entre ofendido y divertido por la reacción de su prima- Eso ha sido un golpe realmente bajo para ti, Rose. Pero no me distraigas, no era de eso de lo que estábamos hablando.

—Nosotros no estábamos hablando de nada. Tú hablabas, yo solo escuchaba.

—Hoy estás muy borde, ¿sabes? Lo único que hago es preocuparme por mi prima favorita —añadió con una gran sonrisa.

—Menos zalamerías, Albus, que no te pegan nada. ¿Por qué no las guardas para Lyssander?

Binns carraspeó ligeramente mirándoles con una furia indescriptible en los ojos. Después de los tantos siglos que llevaba dando clase no era capaz de entender por qué a sus alumnos le interesaban tan poco sus clases. Para él la Historia de la magia era sin duda una de las cosas más interesantes del mundo mágico. Otro _lo siento _fue dirigido hacia él, esta vez de los labios de Rose.

—Además, ¿en serio tu preocupación no tiene nada que ver con tus ganas de querer enterarte de todo?

Eso sí que fue un doble golpe bajo. Por un lado su prima se había dado cuenta de lo que traía desde hacía meses con Lyssander Scamander. Bueno, a sus ojos no traía nada en absoluto. Para él Lyssander era solo una buena amiga, un poco rara y fuera de lo común pero su amiga al fin y al cabo. Y por otro lado… por el otro lado lo acababa de llamar cotilla con todas las letras. Y en su propia cara. Él era un poco curioso, lo aceptaba. De acuerdo, tal vez bastante e incluso más de lo conveniente, pero tampoco era para que lo llamase así. Lo hacía sentirse como si fuera su abuela o la mismísima Rita Skeeter.

—Lyssander no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¿por qué debería yo de querer dedicarle zalamerías? —preguntó ocultando su incomodidad con respecto al asunto. Rose lo notó e intento disimular una carcajada. Ella no era de las que se daban cuenta de todos los líos amorosos de Hogwarts, pero tampoco era tonta y mucho menos si se trataba de su primo y mejor amigo— Y tampoco soy un cotilla, solo un poco curioso pero ese no es el tema.

—Es que no entiendo de qué quieres hablar, Albus —se evadió. Por un rato había logrado llevar la conversación por donde ella había querido, poniendo a Albus de cotilla e incomodándolo con su situación respecto a Lyssander. Pero sabía que su primo no acabaría la conversación ahí, seguiría preguntando hasta conseguir lo que quería. En ese aspecto era igual que su hermano James.

_James_. Su cara cambió al instante al pensar en él, y Albus debió notarlo puesto que se avispó aún más. Ahora sí que no sería capaz de quitárselo de encima.

—¿Cómo que no entiendes de qué quiero hablar? —preguntó Albus mosqueado por la indiferencia de su prima— De que antes estabas en las musarañas. Tú nunca estás en las musarañas, sobre todo si estás en cla…

—¡En clase es donde deberían de estar todos! —gritó Binns sobresaltando a toda la clase, en especial a Albus y Rose. Lucía completamente rojo y con los ojos fogosos de la rabia. Su paciencia se estaba acabando con tanto alumno dormido, algunos perdidos en sabrá Merlín qué lejana dimensión y otros cuchicheando como si estuvieran en el gran salón— ¿Es qué no saben lo importante que es la historia de la magia en un mundo mágico que por alguna remota casualidad está condicionado por magia? A ver señor Potter, ya que usted es tan inteligente que no necesita de mi clase para saber los acontecimientos más relevantes que ocurrieron en nuestro mundo, ¿podría decirme quién inventó el primer chivatoscopio?

—Profesor, yo… —intentó hablar Albus. Su cara también estaba por ponerse roja, pero a diferencia del profesor la de él sería por vergüenza.

—¡Pro…pro…profesor nada, Potter! —volvió a gritar— ¡No lo sabe! ¿Y sabe por qué no lo sabe? Porque todos, sí, todos ustedes, todo esta clase son una panda de adolescentes hormonados y vagos. En lo único que piensan es en Quidditch, en besarse por las esquinas y en hacer el idiota por los pasillos, por no hablar de hacer el vago en las salas comunes y pelearse por todo como bestias. ¡Qué parecen bestias!

Para cuando por fin el timbre sonó ningún alumno fue capaz de moverse. Jamás en todo lo que llevaban en Hogwarts el profesor Binns se había enfadado tanto. Siempre había sido un fantasma –y profesor obviamente- pacífico que aunque sus alumnos no le prestasen la más mínima atención, solo había contestado frunciendo el ceño para luego reanudar su clase como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

—¿A qué esperáis para volver a hacer el vago? —preguntó mirándolos a todos— ¡Fuera de mi vista!

En esos momentos y sin saber cómo, todos recogieron sus cosas en cuestión de segundos y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban alejándose de la clase a zancadas.

—Vaya con Binns, nunca lo había visto ponerse así. Parecía una fiera.

—Bueno, yo voy al baño. Nos vemos luego en el gran comedor, ¿vale? —contestó Rose a prisa. Si tomaba ese momento para alejarse de Albus tal vez luego no se acordase de hacer tantas preguntas y la dejara en paz, aunque sabía que bien podría dar esa esperanza por nula.

—¡Eh, nosotros no habíamos terminado de hablar! —protestó Albus mientras Rose corría a toda prisa hacia los baños de chicas. Él intentó seguirla, pero con tanto alumno le resultó muy difícil— ¡Rose! ¡Qué sepas que te voy a esperar afuera hasta qué me lo digas!

Una vez que Rose alcanzó la puerta de los baños, la abrió y se metió dentro de ellos dando, literalmente, un portazo que casi hizo temblar los cimientos del castillo. Lamentablemente no logró zafarse de las últimas palabras que le dirigió su primo, y bien sabía por experiencia propia que lo decía muy en serio. Albus no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente y si salía afuera y se lo encontraba, la estaría agobiando todo el día hasta que le contase que era lo que ocurría. Así era su primo y lo que había pasado en la clase de Historia de la magia no era más que un adelanto de lo que pasaría si se llegase a enterar de lo que en realidad le sucedía.

Suspirando y decidida a no encontrar ya ninguna razón por la cual escapar de su primo, soltó su mochila en el suelo y se dirigió a los lavabos. Mirándose en el espejo descubrió que no había cambiado mucho desde el año pasado, a diferencia de sus demás compañeras. Era cierto que había crecido un par de centímetros y que por esa razón se veía un poco más delgada, pero por lo demás estaba completamente igual. Su cabello castaño rojizo seguía igual de enmarañado que siempre e indomable a cualquiera que quisiera cambiarlo, sus pecas continuaban resaltando por encima de su piel clara y sus ojos… Sus ojos eran azules, como los de su padre. Pero aunque tenían el mismo color que todos los años algo en ellos era diferente. Había algo, un brillo que los había cambiado, pero no estaba segura de ello.

Volvió a suspirar. Ella no era especialmente guapa, ni tan divertida y mucho menos popular. No era destacable por algo más que su alto nivel académico, su interés por los libros o su carácter racional. Él era todo lo contrario a eso, el tipo de chico que nunca se fijaría en ella. Pero entonces, _¿por qué sí se había fijado en ella?_ Realmente no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando en las últimas semanas.

—Rose, ¿te ocurre algo? —le preguntó una voz dulce a sus espaldas. Una chica rubia que acababa de salir de uno de los cubículos la miraba con un deje de preocupación reflejado en sus ojos celestes.

—Lyssander —saludó Rose. Le había dado un buen susto, no lo negaba, pero le alegraba que la chica se preocupase por ella. Al fin y al cabo era la única persona a parte de Albus que se había dado cuenta que algo estaba mal. Le correspondió la sonrisa y decidió ser sincera con ella y contarle la verdad, o al menos una parte de ella— Estoy bien, solo un poco confundida.

—¿Por un chico? —preguntó inocentemente Lyssander. Aunque parecía alejada de todo lo que ocurría en el castillo, Lyssander al igual que su madre podía saber lo que le pasaba a las personas con solo mirarlas a los ojos— Es por James —añadió como sentencia más que como una pregunta o insinuación.

Rose se quedó boquiabierta. Si cualquiera la hubiera visto en ese momento sería el hazmerreír de todo Hogwarts: la correcta y racional Rose Weasley boqueando como un pez ante una confesión que la había dejado, por primera vez en su vida, sin palabras. Suerte que la única persona que estaba allí para corroborarlo era Lyssander Scamander, también la única persona de la que Rose podía estar segura nunca se burlaría de ello.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —logró hablar sin ocultar su confusión y sorpresa por lo que la rubia le había dicho— Bueno, no quiero decir que cómo lo sabes porque sea verdad sino porque cómo sabrías tú eso. En realidad no tienes que saber nada porque entre James y yo no hay…

Lyssander se acercó y le dedicó una de sus mayores sonrisas. En su opinión, la gente se complicaba mucho la vida intentando negar lo que ya era más que evidente. A veces no entendía cómo esa misma gente prefería vivir engañándose antes que aceptar las cosas, por muy difíciles que fueran de asimilar.

—No hace falta que lo admitas si no quieres, pero tienes que saber que tarde o temprano tendrás que asumirlo y enfrentarte a ello —las palabras de Lyssander parecían sacadas de aquellos libros de filosofía que tanto le gustaba leer a Rose en la biblioteca en sus ratos libres. Ella siempre supo que las cosas que ahí se decían eran más que ciertas y lógicas, incluso ella misma las creía y las verificaba con el comportamiento de los demás. Pero ponerlas en práctica por ella misma y aplicarlas a su vida real era otro cuento, un cuento que hasta a el momento no había querido leer y mucho menos hacer lo que en él se decía.

—¿Sabes? A mí hace tiempo que me gusta tu primo —le dijo ella con la misma naturalidad que al decir dos más dos son cuatro— Lo sé porque cada vez que estoy con él me siento bien, no me siento rara o como si no encajara —continuó con una sonrisa.

Rose sonrió también. Cuando ella estaba con James se sentía bien. Muchas veces la ponía nerviosa si se acercaba demasiado, pero las demás la hacía sentirse cómoda y relajada. Con él pasaba unos momentos muy agradables que al principio atribuía a que se llevaban muy bien, pero que luego comenzaron a ser mucho más que eso. Con él ella no se preocupaba de ser racional o inteligente como lo era ante los demás, con él ella solamente era Rose. Y él dejaba de ser el chico engreído y despreocupado, tan solo era James.

—Una vez mi madre me dijo que cuando alguien te gusta tienes que sentirte bien con él, y que cada vez que estás a su lado sientes a los pumpikers revolotear a tu alrededor —añadió mientras Rose la miraba desconcertada— Normalmente toda la gente me mira como tú cuando digo eso, como si hubiese dicho algo raro. Pero no lo es. Los pumpikers son criaturas mágicas muy pequeñas que son invisibles a ojos de todo el mundo y que nos acompañan a todos lados, ellos son los que te hacen sentir las emociones por cómo actúan sobre tu cuerpo. No sé porque todos pensáis que es raro, ¿no sería más raro sentir mariposas? Las mariposas no son mágicas, son más grandes y visibles. ¿Por qué debería ser más normal sentir mariposas?

—No lo sé —respondió Rose. Ahora que lo pensaba sí que era tonto eso de las mariposas— Supongo qué es porque la gente solo cree en las cosas que ve. Como las mariposas se ven, prefieren sentir las mariposas.

—Pues no lo entiendo. Cuando ese cosquilleo pasa las mariposas no se ven, y aun así ellos siguen creyendo que son mariposas. El amor tampoco se ve, ni la amistad. Pero sin embargo la gente cree en ellos. En realidad solo vemos lo que queremos ver. Albus por ejemplo. Yo sé que él también me quiere, pero no lo puede ver porque no quiere hacerlo. Él siempre me ha tratado bien, pero todos sus amigos, su hermano y sus primos se ríen de él cuando está conmigo. Eso hace que él no quiera estar conmigo para que no se vuelvan a reír, y como no lo quiere ver no puede verlo.

Ahora Rose sí entendía lo que su amiga quería decirle.

—Muchas veces las personas nos negamos a sentir cosas que creemos que no deberíamos sentir, y es entonces cuando nos encerramos en nuestro propio mundo y no queremos ver más allá de lo que pasa fuera de él. Nos negamos a saber lo que ocurre fuera de él porque no queremos saber qué es lo que realmente ocurre. Por eso el miedo nos domina siempre, porque no queremos verlo aunque esté parado en frente nuestra. Yo quiero a Albus, y no lo niego porque sé qué es verdad. Hay mucha gente que defiende la verdad pero luego no es capaz de aceptarla. Y eso me entristece.

Rose había estado callada todo ese rato meditando las palabras de Lyssander. Puede que ella fuese la chica más inteligente en cuanto a estudios se tratase, y puede que lo que los libros dijesen se lo supiese a rajatabla. Pero si algo tenía que aceptar por verdad en ese momento, era que no sabía nada, absolutamente nada de la vida y las personas. Lyssander le acababa de dar la mayor lección de sabiduría escuchada en mucho tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba se sentía cobarde e hipócrita, sobre todo lo último. ¿Cuántas personas habían defendido como ella que siempre había que decir la verdad, mas no la aceptaban cuando la tenían en frente de sus ojos? ¿Cuántas veces sino, le había dicho a Albus que aceptase sus sentimientos por aquella chica cuándo ella al igual que él hacía eso con respecto a James? Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad toda la gente había sido hipócrita alguna vez en su vida o lo era en algunos determinados momentos. Todos decían la verdad en algún momento, todos la defendían, mas había momentos en que tampoco la veían. Ya fuese porque no eran conscientes de ello o porque simplemente no querían hacerlo.

Como toda respuesta Rose le sonrió a su amiga por haberle aclarado tantas cosas y por infundirle ánimos a través de aquella amena _charla_, que más bien fue un monologo acompañado de un desfile de sonrisas. Lyssander volvió a responderle con una de ellas, aún más grande que la de Rose y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Creo que saludaré a Albus —dijo mostrándole en su mirada las intenciones de aquel saludo.

—Gracias —contestó Rose. Ese era un _gracias_ por muchas cosas; por preocuparse por ella, por ayudarla, sobre todo por serle sincera y en última instancia, por librarla de su primo con complejo de periodista.

Cuando Lyssander salió, volvió a dirigir su mirada al espejo y lo vio. El brillo de sus ojos que hasta hace unos minutos no entendía lo que era seguí ahí, pero ahora con mucha más intensidad. Fue entonces cuando comprendió de qué se trataba. No era los típicos ojos acuosos por una alergia de primavera, no. Era ese épico brillo que todos notaban menos tú, ese que salía en los libros románticos que ella tanto rehuía pero que a veces no podía evitar leer. Ese que se acentuaba cerca de la persona amada, el que se apagaba cuando las cosas iban mal y el que permanecía allí gritándole al mundo que estabas flotando cerca de la Luna, tocando el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Fue entonces cuando se decidió. Decidió arriesgarse sabiendo que si las cosas salían mal quedaría como una completa estúpida delante de su primo. Y decidió hacerlo porque ante todas las cosas era Rose Weasley. Era una Gryffindor y no podía faltar a la virtud más destacada de su casa. Porque aunque fuese racional y tímida, porque aunque todos creían que debería haber quedado en Ravenclaw, hoy ella les demostraría que estaban muy equivocados. Si salía mal, alzaría la cabeza y lo soportaría estoicamente, a fin de cuentas ya no viviría con el _y si hubiese… _Y si salía bien, si salía bien ella estaría mucho más bien que nunca.

Hoy, Rose Weasley les demostraría a todos que ella también era una leona. Una leona que luchaba por lo que quería con uñas y dientes hasta que la muerte se lo impidiera. Hoy demostraría, que ante todo lo que pensaban, _ella era valiente_.

* * *

Tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del horizonte, por donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse coloreando el cielo en tonos rosas y naranjas. Hasta hace poco se podía decir que hacía buen tiempo, pero ahora que se estaba haciendo más tarde comenzaba a hacer frío. Volvió a dirigir su vista al cielo, que opacaba su hermoso atardecer con unas espesas nubes grises que se acercaban anunciando una inminente lluvia.

Pero aunque sus ojos veían todo aquello que lo rodeaba, su mente estaba en un lugar muy lejos de allí. Un lugar donde no tenía que preocuparse por el qué dirán, donde nadie haría preguntas demasiado comprometidas, un lugar donde mandarlo todo al demonio y seguir lo que aquellos simples latidos del corazón te dictaban.

Quería pensar que todo era fácil, _que lo sería_, pero sabía muy bien que no estaría en lo cierto. Se estaba metiendo en mareas desconocidas donde nunca antes había estado. Literalmente, en terrenos peligrosos donde nunca había querido estar. Él jamás, en todos sus años como el perfecto casanova de Gryffindor, se había sentido tan vulnerable con una chica como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Y eso lo asustaba y confundía a partes iguales.

Podría aceptar que alguien como él —nada comprometido y con una total despreocupación de lo que pasase en la vida— se estaba _medio _enamorando de una chica. Pero lo que no quería ni podía aceptar era que aquella chica fuera su prima Rose, porque era rematadamente imposible. Aunque la verdad es que sabía perfectamente que ya nada era imposible entre ellos dos.

Siempre se habían picado el uno al otro desde pequeños, pero al final James acababa por decirle que era porque le gustaba verla enfadada. Cada vez que Rose intentaba subirse a una escoba y se caía, era él quién corría a ver si estaba bien o se había hecho daño. Fue James quién se encargó de advertirla sobre ciertas cosas de Hogwarts que ni siquiera a su hermano le dijo. Fue él quien se encargó de defenderla de los insultos, de hechizar a todo aquel que le hacía daño, de consolarla cuando estaba triste, fue él quien la protegió de todos esos chicos que dejaron de verla como una niña y comenzaron a verla como mujer.

Y James pensó que era normal, que todo se remitía a que era su prima. Todo lo explicaba con un _es mi prima_. Mas en algún momento empezó a darse cuenta que todo aquello iba a más. _Que ella era mucho más_.

Quizás se dio cuenta la última vez que la vio con un chico, más concretamente con el debilucho de Thomas Hedgel. Ella le estaba explicando algo de su libro de pociones, pero el idiota ese la miraba embelesado. Recordó que los celos lo invadieron por completo y que no fue consciente de sus actos, arribando como una fiera en la mesa donde estaban sentados y gritándole al chico que era un baboso y que dejase de mirar así a su prima.

Tal vez fue en el cumpleaños de su padre, cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras de La Madriguera con hermoso vestido turquesa que nunca le había visto. Llevaba el cabello igual de enmarañado que siempre y casi no lucía maquillaje en su rostro, pero igualmente estaba preciosa.

O a lo mejor fue aquella vez que la vio llorar. Hacía menos de un mes el imbécil de Scorpius Malfoy y su grupito de perros falderos la habían insultado y ella acabó hechizándolos. James se la encontró en la sala común con la mirada fija en la chimenea, retorciendo sus dedos nerviosamente y mordiéndose el labio con ferocidad. Se acercó a ver qué había pasado, pero su corazón no pudo aguantar los surcos de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

¿Desde cuándo llevaba ocurriéndole eso? No lo podía afirmar con certeza, pero lo que sí sabía era que su prima no se iba a ir fácilemente de sus pensamientos. Y en cierta medida, eso era lo que más le asustaba.

Ya en el mundo real, una fría gota de agua cayó sobre su frente y un brillo dorado delante de él captó su atención, hasta entonces bastante penosa en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Vio como Alexander McLaggen le gritaba para que fuera en busca de ese brillo, que demasiado tarde comprobó se trataba de la snitch, la cual se alejaba ya a varios metros entre las finísimas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a empapar su equipación. Había estado tan absorto en su propio mundo que ni cuenta se había dado que el entrenamiento de Quidditch había terminado, al igual que la tarde, pues apenas quedaban ya rayos de sol que alumbraran el campo.

—Potter, ¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Daniel Amherts, el bateador que se encontraba a su lado— Como vayas así en el partido, los de Slytherin nos van a dar una buena paliza. Se supone que eres el capitán, presta al menos un poco de atención que nos jugamos una posición decisiva en la copa de Quidditch.

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó esta vez su primo Hugo que venía volando en escoba acompañado por Albus.

—Nada —contestó secamente descendiendo en picado hasta el centro del campo.

—Hoy todo el mundo parece estar en las nubes —comentó Albus mientras bajaba de la escoba y cogía su bolsa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Rose también anda algo distraída hoy. Ni siquiera ha prestado atención en clases.

—Qué raro. Mi hermana no se distrae fácilmente. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

—No. Le he preguntado en clase de Binns pero no ha soltado ni prenda y al salir ha salido huyendo —comentó exasperado— Luego Lyssander se sentó a mi lado en Transformaciones y no pude hablar con ella. Para cuando quise interceptarla en la comida se fue y no sé dónde andará metida. Me da la sensación de que lleva evitándome todo el día.

—Yo también te evitaría si fuese ella —comentó James quedamente. Aquello que le había contado Albus de Rose lo había dejado trastocado. Como había dicho Hugo, ella no era de las que se distraían por cualquier cosa— Eres insoportablemente cotilla cuando te lo propones —agregó aprovechando la ocasión de picar a su hermano, que le respondió con un sonoro bufido.

—Seguro que está en la biblioteca —habló Hugo mientras metía sus cosas en la bolsa y se dirigía a la salida del campo— Mejor vámonos que queda poco para la cena, ya allí hablamos con ella.

Albus lo siguió murmurando por lo bajo, pero James se quedó parado a medio camino con sus cosas sin recoger todavía.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —interrogó su hermano harto de tanto comportamiento extraño.

—Me voy a quedar un rato más entrenando. Hoy no he estado muy a punto.

—Eso ya lo habíamos notado —rió Albus ganándose una dura mirada de su hermano mayor— Vamos James, sabemos que no ha sido tu mejor día pero está lloviendo. ¿O tampoco te has dado cuenta de eso?

—He dicho que me quedo –sentenció cogiendo su escoba de nuevo.

—Pero…

—Albus, vamos —llamó Hugo. Él siempre había sido el más observador y sabía que cuando James decidía hacer algo, lo haría y punto— James, nos vemos en la cena.

El susodicho asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al centro del campo, elevándose con su escoba a más de veinte metros del suelo. Vio cómo su hermano y su primo se alejaban por el sendero que llevaba al castillo, apretando el paso cuando la lluvia comenzó a ser cada vez más fuerte.

Claro que eso a él le importaba muy poco. Ilusamente, esperaba que volar un poco lo alejara de aquellos pensamientos que no habían dejado de acosarle en toda la tarde. Que lo alejaran de la imagen de ella, aunque fuese precisamente lo contrario lo que su corazón le pedía que hiciera.

* * *

_¡Mierda!_

Bufaba sonoramente mientras recogía sus libros de la mesa. En un día normal poco le habría importado quedarse un rato más en su amada biblioteca, aquella que gracias a las indicaciones de su madre conocía a la perfección todos sus secretos. Pero desde esa mañana se había prometido que no pasaría de hoy que hablase con James, y estaba completamente decidida a hacerlo. Claro que no había contado con que precisamente esa decisión fuera a atrasarla tanto.

Había estado pensando en qué le diría, cómo lo haría y en dónde sería. Y todos esos pensamientos fueron los que lograron desconcentrarla de sus tareas. El trabajo de Runas antiguas que antaño habría hecho en una hora, le tomo toda la tarde. En todas sus traducciones el nombre _James_ aparecía de improvisto, dado que solo pensaba en él. ¿El resultado? Un trabajo mediocre mal investigado y hecho a prisa que no superaría el Aceptable.

Sin darle importancia a aquel trabajo que distaba mucho de los que ella solía hacer, terminó de meter sus libros y materiales en su bolsa y salió de la biblioteca sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a la señora Pince, que la miró ceñuda y maldiciendo por lo bajo la mala educación y el poco respeto de la muchacha. Rose no lo tomó en cuenta en ese momento y anotó mentalmente ofrecerle una disculpa a la bibliotecaria la próxima vez que la viera.

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban después de aquel extraño día, recorrió pasillos a una velocidad impresionante que hasta una saeta de fuego hubiera envidiado. Se llevó por el camino a una veintena de alumnos, entre ellos varios de primero que la miraron asustados y con los cuales solo murmuró un _disculpa_ y otros cuantos de Slytherin, que no se quedaron callados y tuvo que ignorarlos como pudo. Atravesó de lleno a Peeves, que no desaprovechó la ocasión para cantarle una de sus burlescas canciones y casi se comió a la profesora de Astronomía, que restó diez puntos a Gryffindor por mal comportamiento.

Después de su desastroso _paseo_ por el castillo, vio como McLaggen y Amherts hablaban —o criticaban más bien— sobre toda la tarea que les habían mandado para pociones. Eso solo significaba que el entrenamiento ya había acabado, tendría mucha suerte si se encontraba con James a medio camino y así lo deseaba ella, ya que estaba a punto de morir asfixiada. Pero desafortunadamente Merlín no la tenía en gracia aquel día. Por primera vez en su trayecto, vio con ilusión cómo su hermano llegaba a la gran escalera rumbo a la sala común.

—¡Hugo! —gritó alarmando al muchacho.

—Rose, ¿qué pasa? Albus me ha conta…

—¿Dónde está James? —preguntó con un hilo de voz debido al aire que le faltaba.

—Bueno, no dado un palo en todo el entrenamiento y cuando Albus y yo le preguntamos que qué…

—Sí, vale. Pero, ¿dónde está?

—¿Te ocurre algo? Albus ha dicho…

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que te haya dicho Albus! —volvió a gritar la chica perdiendo los estribos. Estaba cansada y si su hermano no le decía pronto algo le acabaría lanzando un _moco murciélago_— ¡¿Me vas a decir dónde está James?

—En el campo de Quidditch —respondió automáticamente y pálido como un Inferi.

La chica hecho a correr escaleras abajo ante la estupefacta mirada de su hermano pequeño y la de muchos otros. Abrió de un tirón la pesada puerta de entrada al castillo y salió al exterior sin inmutarse por la lluvia. Se lanzó colina abajo, llenando sus zapatos y los bajos de su túnica del aguado barro que había en el suelo. El viento le revolvía el pelo y el agua la golpeaba calándole hasta los huesos. Una persona con un poco de sentido común habría advertido que pillaría una pulmonía si salía con ese tiempo, y probablemente ella misma lo habría pensado horas atrás antes de aquel encuentro con Lyssander en el baño.

La Rose de ahora no pensaba en otra cosa que llegar hasta el gran ovalo que destacaba a lo lejos. No le importaba la lluvia, no le importaba el barro y mucho menos le importaba pillar un buen resfriado. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era el moreno engreído, despreocupado y con complejo de Don Juan que estaba entrenando como un imbécil a pocos minutos de la cena y debajo de esa fría lluvia que ya empezaba a sentir.

Aceleró lo más que sus piernas se lo permitían, sabiendo que en el momento en que parase vería el firmamento entero en su cabeza. Llena de barro, mojada e histérica llegó al gran campo. Miró y miró por todos lados, pero de poco le sirvió. James no estaba ahí.

"_¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¿Se habrá ido ya? Imposible, lo hubieras visto en el camino. ¿Será que Hugo se equivocó? No, no se puede equivocar. ¿Y si sigue volando?"_

En menos de una décima de segundo miles de opciones se pasearon por su mente, pero decidió seguir sus instintos y aferrarse a la última. Sin otra cosa que hacer, se dirigió al destartalado armario de escobas y lo abrió dispuesta a sacar una.

Volvió a colocarse donde estaba antes y miró la Nimbus 2000 que sostenía en su mano con una desconfianza infinita. Nunca se le había dado bien volar. Siempre que intentó hacerlo ante la insistencia de su padre acababa cayendo y dándose de bruces contra el suelo. Era definitivo; _escoba_ y _Rose Weasley_ eran términos incompatibles que nunca se darían juntos. Era juntar agua con aceite. Era igual de negada para el Quidditch que su madre y eso lo había asumido desde pequeñita. Ni siquiera el gen Weasley pudo salvarla de ello.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de calmarse. Sonrió al recordar como James la ayudaba a levantarse después de sus caídas y se dio cuenta que no había dejado de sonreír como una estúpida en todo el día. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró la escoba de nuevo, esta vez con aplomo y decisión. Se colocó en posición de volar y cuando estuvo a punto de elevarse una conocida voz llamándola sonó a sus espaldas, haciendo que se tambaleara con la escoba y cayera a un lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó James más por la rareza de la situación que por la preocupación de ver a su prima cayendo de una escoba que aún seguía en el suelo.

—Sí –contestó ella rápidamente mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro del mismo color que el pelo de su padre. Se sintió patética por un momento y deseó largarse de allí tan o más rápido de cómo había llegado.

A pesar de estar completamente mojada, embarrada y colorada James solo pudo sonreír como un quinceañero ante la apariencia de ella. Se veía algo cansada y un poco agobiada por la situación, pero ante sus ojos estaba igual a como él la quería. Dulce, tierna, natural. No como todas aquellas chicas salidas de revista con las que había estado. Diferente, única, totalmente hermosa.

—Deja de reírte, ¿quieres? —bufó Rose molesta y la cara de James mutó a una de completa seriedad, algo bastante impropio en él.

—Vale. ¿Qué haces aquí? Está lloviendo, podrías resfriarte y…

—Mira quién habla —ironizó. Realmente faltaba poco para que mandase todo al demonio— He venido a buscarte —agregó en susurro que apenas fue audible para ellos dos.

—¿A buscarme? —preguntó confundido— ¿Te ibas a montar en una escoba para buscarme? –a esas alturas James se había acercado un poco más a Rose— A ti te dan pavor las escobas —agregó sonriendo como un niño pequeño al que le regalan una piruleta.

—Yo… yo creí que… tú —su sonrojo se multiplico ante la cercanía del chico y sus preguntas con doble sentido. Por un segundo creyó que iba a desmayarse allí en medio— Creí que podrías seguir volando y… yo necesitaba encontrarte para hablar.

—¿De qué? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

Rose sintió que le iba a dar algo. Había corrido lo más rápido que pudo, se había llevado por delante a medio Hogwarts y estuvo a punto de suicidarse montando en aquella escoba. ¿Para qué? Para que su monosílabo primo sin capacidad de armar una frase en condiciones la crispara en su frustrado intento de hablar con él.

—¡De nosotros! ¡De ti, de mí! —gritó furiosa, mas luego se dio cuenta que lo había dicho sin pensar. Bueno, lo había pensado pero sin querer decirlo— Para eso —agregó por lo bajo nuevamente colorada.

—¿Qué? —habló James con la voz quebrada.

Rose se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro. No era buena para hablar de sus sentimientos, y mucho menos si su primo no ayudaba en nada. Los ojos le comenzaron a picar por la ansiedad y la frustración que cargaba encima, no estaba lejos de dejarse vencer por aquellas lágrimas amargas que esperaban salir de sus ojos. Se volvió y miró a James como si no lo fuera a ver nunca más.

—¿Sabes? Yo no soy de esas chicas que mandan cartas cursis y mucho menos de esas que se encaprichan con cualquier chico, como si se tratase de una rana de chocolate o una túnica de gala. Sabes que soy como mi padre y que me cuesta una vida decir lo que siento, pero sé que puedo hacerlo. Y voy a hacerlo. James, yo te quiero.

—Rose…

—No déjame terminar, por favor —cerro los ojos dejando escapar algunas lágrimas que ya no pudo contener. No te quiero como primo, ¿me entiendes? Te quiero mucho más, te amo. Yo sé que eso está mal y que seguramente tú no me correspondas. Sé que soy tu prima, que soy tu maldita prima pequeña pero ya no puedo callarme. Cuando estoy a tu lado me haces temblar, pero también me haces sentir bien. A tu lado puedo ser yo, a tu lado las cosas son más fáciles y, ¡demonios! También son difíciles.

—Rose…

—¡Qué me dejes continuar! —chilló histéricamente. Ya no podía dejar de lado sus emociones y el llanto afloraba fácilmente de sus ojos azules— Sé que no quieres que siga, y sé que después de todo esto no vas a querer acercarte a mí. ¡Maldita sea! También sé que ya no voy a poder mirarte a la cara, pero no podía quedarme con la duda de si todo esto hubiera salido bien. Yo sé que no soy como esas chicas hermosas con las que sales y la verdad es que no lo seré jamás, pero te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. ¿Cómo no enamorarme de ti? Siempre me levantaste del suelo cuando caía, siempre me consolabas, dejabas que me quedase a tu lado las noches de tormenta cuando era pequeña y me diste tu trozo de tarta cuando el mío cayó al suelo. Siempre, James, siempre estuviste ahí. Y a mí me gustaba que estuvieras. ¿Cómo? Dime como no enamorarme de ti. Porque lo he hecho. Engreído, casanova, despreocupado, trasto, impulsivo, ogro gruñón, rompecorazones… pero aun así lo he hecho.

—Rose… —la chica intentó hablar una vez más pero esta vez él no la iba a dejar seguir. La abrazó intentando confortarla. Ya había sido suficiente todo lo que había escuchado y ya no quería seguir haciéndolo— Rose… sabes que somos primos —agregó mientras su prima sollozaba entre sus brazos— Sabes que sería demasiado difícil y sabes que todos se interpondrían.

—James, yo… Ya déjalo, por favor…

—¡No! —le dijo mientras la volvía a atraer hacia él— También sabes que soy un chico de pocas palabras. Tú discurso ha sido increíble, pero habría bastado con esto.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera pensar a qué se refería con _eso_, la besó.

Dulce, pasional, profundo, tierno, embriagador, lleno de sentimientos encontrados y anhelados desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y ella llevo las manos a su cuello. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Y así era como tenía que ser. Tan natural, tan bello, tan perfecto que James no necesitaba palabras para expresar lo mucho que la quería. Solo querían sentirse, abrazarse, tocarse. Que sus lenguas se entrelazaran en una, que se acariciaran, que exploraran cada milímetro de sus bocas reconociéndolas como suyas al instante.

La lluvia los calaba por completo, la tormenta sonaba en el cielo… pero ellos ya no estaban ahí. El campo había desaparecido a sus ojos y tan solo existían ellos.

Cuando notaron que les faltaba el aire se separaron. Fueron solo segundos, segundos que valieron más que ningunos otros. Palabras simples que significaron mucho más que cualquier sentencia del destino mandada por Merlín.

—Sabelotodo, mandona, recatada, exigente, torpe, e incluso más mala montando en escoba que una acromántula ciega… pero aun así yo también me enamoré de ti.

Rose sonrío con una felicidad que eclipsó la oscuridad de la noche y lo apartó de un empujón, echando a correr hasta el inicio del sendero.

—Hey, ¿a dónde te crees que vas? —preguntó James sonriendo y atrapándola de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Es tarde, tengo hambre —contestó Rose ampliando su sonrisa aún más.

—¿Y no puedes esperar un ratito? —la incitó besándola de nuevo, esta vez mucho más pasional que antes.

—No. Primera regla que conlleva el apellido Weasley: no anteponer absolutamente nada a las comidas. Son sagradas.

—¿Y el apellido Granger?

—Altas calificaciones, pero eso ya lo hago.

—Pues para los Potter la primera es alcanzar lo que quieres en la vida, aunque mueras en el intento.

—Pues no te mueras, por favor —dijo poniendo morritos— Pero alcanzarlo sí que lo vas a tener que hacer.

—¿Cómo que... –pero antes de que pudiera terminar la chica volvió a escabullirse en sus brazos dirección al castillo.

James la siguió teniendo en claro que honraría la primera regla de su apellido y que no la dejaría escapar. Ya no, aunque tuviera que dejar su bolsa de Quidditch tirada en medio del campo. Ya no la dejaría escapar.

En un futuro se tendrían que enfrentar a aquellos que no aprobaran su relación, pero en el presente solo importaba que habían arriesgado y habían ganado. Por fin podían ver lo que antes no querían ver.

_Por fin podían amarse y sentir los pumpikers revolotear en sus estómagos._

* * *

Bueno, **lo primero que quiero aclarar es el tema de Lyssander**. Yo la verdad no sé qué pensar con respecto a la controversia que causa este personaje. Se han dicho tantas cosas que ya no sé si es chico o chica. En un primer momento Rowling dijo que Luna había tenido dos niños mellizos, pero luego también me dijeron que había dicho que era a chica. Bueno, no sé con certeza absoluta lo que es, pero como a Nortia le gusta la versión feminista y el pairing Lyssander/Albus, pues hecho.

**La segunda aclaración es referente a mi versión de los personajes de la tercera generación**. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir ni leer mucho sobre ellos, ya que para mí J.K.R podría haberse ahorrado el epílogo, aunque claro esto son solo opiniones relativas totalmente mías. Lo que quiero aclarar básicamente es que la idea que tengo de algunos personajes se ha visto modificada en este _One_. En mi mente Albus es prudente y discreto, no tan cotilla como como lo puse aquí, esa es una cualidad que le asigno más a su hermano y demás primos Weasley :) Y bueno, Rose es un poquito más atrevida y sí que le gustaría el Quidditch, pero como veis los he tenido que adaptar a la situación xD

**La tercera es respecto al párrafo en cursiva del principio**. Es algo que se me ocurrió escribir justo antes de darle a guardar, una reflexión sobre una de las miles de cosas que pienso del amor y que creo se adapta a esta historia. Para seros sincera, aunque me lo he inventado yo me suena un poco a algo y no sé a qué. Tal vez de alguna frase o algo que haya escuchado por ahí… la verdad no sé. Por eso lo quiero admitir claramente, por si las dudas :)

**Y la última aclaración es sobre el título**. Se llama igual que la canción —preciosa y que me encanta— de Pol 3.14,_ Lo que no ves_. Me pareció el título perfecto para el fic, aunque bien la temática este y la de la canción no son la misma, puesto que mi fic habla de cuando no vemos las cosas porque no queremos verlas y la canción dice que podemos llegar a querer lo que no vemos a simple vista :)

Sin más, espero que te haya gustado, _**Nortia**_. Como ves he escogido uno de tus pairings favoritos. A mí la verdad no es que me atraigan mucho los incestos —al menos en la _real life_ xD, aunque tampoco me va mucho en el fandom— pero debo admitir que como pairings dan mucho tema del que hablar e imaginar. La verdad es que la relación James S./Rose no la veo como un imposible —hace tiempo que deje de creer en las relaciones imposibles— Es algo difícil, sí, pero soy de las romanticonas que creen con absoluta firmeza en que el amor supera barreras. Bueno, me estoy enrollando como las persianas así que mejor me voy callando —o sujetándome la mano para no escribir más.

Un beso para todas las romanticonas fanáticas de las relaciones imposibles, y para las que no lo son, también :)

**Besos, Sel.**


End file.
